1. Field of Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to structures of an integrated circuit, and more particularly to finger capacitors and arrays of finger capacitors.
2. Related Art
In previous generations of metal-oxide-metal (“MOM”) finger capacitors, structural failure frequently occurred over time due to cracking and other causes. Cracking of metal fingers often occurs due to properties of the dielectric material that is utilized within the structure of the MOM finger capacitor and as a result of fabrication steps taken during the MOM finger capacitor fabrication process. In conventional 28 nm integrated circuit technology, the materials that are utilized within the fingers of a MOM finger capacitor based on conventional layout requirements, crack over time due at least in part due to moisture that accumulates during fabrication. For example, during wet etching, moisture can accumulate in the dielectric material because of the porous nature of some of the materials that are utilized. Over time, with the application of voltage and the presence of moisture, the dielectric material becomes cracked. Due to the presence of the cracks in the dielectric material, the metal fingers may suffer damage as well.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more sturdy structure of a MOM finger capacitor.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.